zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zeke
Zeke (Sieg in the Japanese version) is a fictional character in'' Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. In both series, he is Van's Organoid. Overview Not much of Zeke's past is known. The only thing that is known is that he and Fiona (and possibly Van) are linked together. At the start of the series, he is found by Van in a ancient ruin. While he is hostile at first, he warms up to Van and protects him from a Guysack piloted by a bandits. He then fuses with a downed Shield Liger, reviving it and allowing Van to pilot it, and fight off bandits. After the battle, Zeke brings Van back into the ruin, and allows him to find a strange girl. Van then takes Zeke and the strange girl back to his village and introduces them to his sister, Maria, who faints after seeing Zeke. She then decides to let them stay. While Van is showing Zeke and the girl, whom he named Fiona, around the village, a group of bandits attack Van's village, trying to find Zeke. They kidnap Maria, and say they will release her in exchange for Zeke. The villages then decide to exchange Zeke for Maria. Right before the exchange is made; Van shows up and defeats the bandits, freeing both Zeke and Maria. Van then decides to leave with Zeke and Fiona, to make sure no one will go after the village. Van is right, as now everyone is attacking him for Zeke. During one battle between Van's rival, Raven, Zeke is severely damaged, and Van rushes to get a rare rock that can heal Zeke. As the series moves on Van and his group become caught up in a new war, and try to protect crowned prince Rudolph. During a battle between Raven, the Shield Liger's core is destroyed, though Zeke manages to get himself and Van, out on time. He and Fiona later on fuse with the Shield Liger, creating the Blade Liger. Zeke would continue to fuse with Van's new Zoid, and help him in the remainder of the series. After the time skip, Zeke is still shown to be around Van. He does aid Van in stopping Hiltz and his plan of mass destruction. During the battle between Hiltz and Van, Zeke does fuse with Fiona in a attempt to destroy the Zoids Eve. Van stops them from doing this, and goes on to destroy the Death Saurer. At the end of the series, Zeke is shown leaving with Van and Fiona on their new adventure or new life. Personality Zeke is shown to be the most life like of the four Organoids. He does care for his friends, and will protect them if they are in trouble. He is shown to be scared of fish, as in one episode he is shown freaking out when a fish jumped out in front of him. Most of the time, Zeke's anthropomorphic behavior is for comical effect. Abilities Like all Organoids, Zeke has the power of flight and the power to fuse with Zoids. In addition to these basic powers, Zeke has the ability to resurrect dead Zoids, and heal Zoids that are damaged in battle. He has displayed this ability on multiple occasions, sealing cracks in the Shield Liger's body and growing back one of the Blade Liger's blades after it broke off in battle. He also possesses immense physical strength, being shown to shove a Guysak a considerable distance by crashing into it. Relationships Like many other characters, Zeke has his own unique relationships: 'Van: Zeke can be considered Van's best friend. The two are normally shown around each other, and watch each other's back. Van does trust Zeke with his life, with Zeke always coming through for Van. '''Fiona: Zeke is also a friend of Fiona. It does appear that Fiona was Zeke's original owner, as the two are found next to each other. Fiona is able to understand what Zeke can say, which seems to be commonplace with Ancient Zoidians. Others: Zeke is shown to be friendly to everyone he meets, even though some of these people did try to capture and sell him. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters